


Corrupted Halves

by LunagaleMaster



Series: Ecto-Shots [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Gen, Seperation, poor amity park, poor sam and tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunagaleMaster/pseuds/LunagaleMaster
Summary: Super and Fun never combined back into one Danny. They didn't want and why would they exactly? It wasn't like they were the same person anymore. In fact, as Sam and Tucker could tell you, they were far beyond their original personality.
(Oneshot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to make Super and Fun Danny angsty. Here's the result! I hope you enjoy :D

It was strange having two of Danny's faces running about, yet neither of them being exactly who they were supposed to be. The separation damaged them in a way, twisting Danny's ideals into two dimensional, corrupted version of what he wanted in the first place.

Sam and Tucker wanted their best friend back, but they couldn't exactly have him back when his two halves refused to fuse back together.

So…. they made do.

Fun Danny was sometimes good to hang out with.

He knew his way around the city, the best clubs, the best deals, and he could talk his way around the town, and over time, he developed quite a few friends in high places. His non reactive attitude attracted the clinging girls, as they thought that fun meant cool and the way he looked at the world would always bring them a good time in more way than one. In short, Fun was the ultimate party king, and if you were into that type of thing, he would always be ready to be in the heart of one, willing partygoers in tow.

If they wanted to have a good time, Sam and Tucker could call him to hang out, but they didn't do so as often anymore.

Because he was only fun and games.

Fun didn't give a damn about anyone else. In fact, he was downright insufferable to be around. He kept rambling on and on, snide comments and lazy half lidded eyes looking at the world with ease. A crooked smirk would curl on this face, as he burst into an awful, obnoxious laugh that ended with an ugly snort. He smirked when people made mistakes, finding humor in people's suffering, and when he was called out on his behavior, he would just wave them off with a bored look, as if the fact they cared was a bother to his agenda.

He was selfish to the extreme, practically sociopathic, for he stamped around Amity Park without a care in the world except his own, uncaring and static in nature.

Despite his face, Fun wasn't Danny.

Super Danny wasn't much better.

Don't get them wrong, he saved people. He fought crimes, fought ghosts, and did so in a pizzazz that had many people feel inspiration. With his flashing smile, puffed up chest, and quirky lines when he bashed his opponents heads in, even though he was physically fourteen, he asserted himself as much older than he actually was. He was a ghost, yet he still cared.

But just because someone was good, it didn't mean they were nice.

Arrogant was one word to describe him, condescending another. Because, of course, "Phantom" was the hero of Amity Park, and he knew best after all. Property damage? It was part of the job, and what did a few houses matter when the people were safe, after all. Ghost Hunters hurt or blown away by an ecto blast? Well, they were getting in the way. Locking up all the ghosts in thermos without letting them go? They're criminals, and if they won't stop on their own, they need to be punished, never mind they were just as obsessed with their fixation as he was.

Even if the ghost spared the time to talk to them, which, most of the time, he was too busy "fighting" and "saving people" to want to hang out, Tucker and Sam didn't even like him anymore. He always had this look in his eyes, like he was better than them. He acted polite with his nods, pretending to care about their pleas to stop what he was doing and think about his actions and please, for the love of everything that was right, combine back with your other half, so we can have our best friend back!

But every single time he would only shake his head, give them an excuse regarding his right to save them from everything, including their own judgement, and then fly away, bed sheet and all.

Neither side was Danny, yet they were supposed to be two sides of his personality. As much as they wanted them back as one, wanted them to be himself… Sam and Tucker realized that there wasn't really something to come back to.

Because Fun and Super weren't Danny, at least, not anymore.


End file.
